Alcanza tus sueños
by Orange Wroters
Summary: Cuenta la historia de María Fernanda (Mafe) una chica soñadora, torpe, distraída, enamoradiza, divertida y de buen corazón quien vive solamente con su padre debido a que su madre los abandonó hace muchos años. Mafe tendrá que aprender que todo en la vida tiene un precio, aprender de sus errores, levantarse de nuevo, porque, aunque parezca imposible, siempre podremos alcanzar sueños


**Alcanza tus sueños**

**Capítulo 1. "¿Quién es Mafe?"**

** DE COMIDA RAPIDA. DIA. **

Mafe estaba completamente segura de que ella era diferente. Mejor dicho, totalmente diferente. No existía persona alguna que le considerara lo contrario. Para ella, todo era una simple rutina, sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Siempre tenía que atender a sus clientes en ese local de comida rápida para poder ganar un poco de dinero aunque… no le iba tan bien como ella solía imaginar.

**CLIENTE**

(Afanado) ¡Señorita! Se supone que ordené una hamburguesa y usted me trajo fue una malteada de chocolate

**MAFE **

(Nerviosa y apenada)¡Ay! Cuanto lo siento, señor, discúlpeme, es sólo que… no sé que me pasó, no volverá a ocurrir.

**CLIENTE 2 **

(Indignado) He estado esperando mi jugo de mango como por media hora y nada que me lo han traído

**MAFE**

Perdón, mil disculpas, ya se lo llevo en un segundo.

Todos los clientes comienzan a desesperarse mientras gritan y reclaman. En ese momento tan incómodo llega Carolina con tan sólo un bolso de terciopelo y al ver la multitud de gente enfurecida se acerca a Mafe.

**CAROLINA**

(Sorprendida) ¿Y toda esta gente furiosa?

**MAFE**

(Algo estresada) Creo que confundí las órdenes y ahora no sé qué hacer.

**CAROLINA**

No te preocupes, amiga. Yo voy a ocupar tu lugar mientras tanto, soy buenísima para esto, tú sólo relájate un rato y déjame todo esto a mí.

**MAFE**

(Demasiado contenta) ¡Muchas gracias amiga! La verdad es que eres la mejor del mundo (La abraza tiernamente) Ya vengo en unos 5 minutos, no me tardo.

Carolina le sonríe mientras le asiente con la cabeza. Mafe enseguida corre a toda prisa hasta donde dicen "baños de mujeres" para adentrarse en él. De repente aparece toda la gente enfurecida encima de Carolina.

**CLIENTE 3**

(Indignada) No entiendo porque hay una mosca en mi sopa.

**CAROLINA**

Por favor, todos váyanse a sus asientos y enseguida arreglo todo este malentendido.

**CORTE A.**

**2. DE SEBASTIÁN.DÍA.**

Sebastián siempre ha soñado con ser un gran guitarrista, por eso en estos momentos se encuentra recostado en el sofá de su sala mientras va tocando silenciosamente la guitarra. En ese momento entra su madre con un montón de bolsas de compras en las manos.

**ELENA **

(Sorprendida) ¿Otra vez tocando esa guitarra?

**SEBASTIÁN **

(Incorporándose un poco mientras la mira fijamente) Sí, mamá. Tocar la guitarra es mi pasión, hasta tengo pensado tocar alguna que otra canción en el colegio algún día.

**ELENA**

(Confundida) No entiendo porque sueñas con ser guitarrista cuando lo tienes todo aquí en tu casa y puedes hacer otras actividades.

**SEBASTIÁN **

Mamá… yo creo que deberías relajarte un poco, como que has estado tomando últimamente y eso me preocupa mucho.

Elena abre la boca para decir algo en su defensa pero justo en ese momento baja las escaleras una pequeña niña llamada "Luisa" que es la hermana menor de Sebastián.

**LUISA**

(Animada) Ya estoy demasiado contenta porque mañana empiezo de nuevo clases y eso sólo significa una cosa.

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Astuto) Que ya mi hermanita empezó a crecer y va a conocer a muchos chicos de su edad para poder conversar un rato.

**LUISA**

(Boquiabierta) ¡Obvio que no! (Esboza seguidamente una sonrisa maliciosa) Bueno… puede que me encuentre algún chico lindo mañana.

**ELENA**

(Sorprendida y contenta) Vas a lucir mañana como toda una Julieta y damisela en peligro.

Luisa se ríe un poco al igual que Sebastián para después abrazarse entre todos como si fueran una familia feliz; Sebastián aún no quería contarle a su hermana menor que su madre es adicta al alcohol.

**CORTE A.**

**3. DE **

Katherine, la chica más popular del colegio se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo algunas revistas de moda. En ese momento llega su hermana Patricia trapeando y barriendo y se da cuenta que su hermana menor (Katherine) no levanta los pies, en cambio, la sigue ignorando y leyendo las revistas.

**PATRICIA**

(Molesta) ¿No te importa aunque sea levantar los pies?

**KATHERINE**

(Leyendo las revistas y de una vez deja de ignorar a su madre) ¿Ah? ¿Qué?... Oh, claro… perdón, es que estaba un poco concentrada en estas revistas que están buenísimas.

**PATRICIA**

¿Por qué no mejor haces oficio en la casa? En vez de estar leyendo revistas de moda todo el día que pareciera que es lo único que sabes hacer bien.

**KATHERINE**

(Le da una sonrisa forzada) Claro, también sé cocinar, ver la televisión, modelando en pasarelas, siendo el rostro de la revista primavera y por supuesto… siendo la mejor en todo.

**PATRICIA**

Menos en conseguir el corazón de Sebastián (Sigue trapeando común y corriente)

**KATHERINE**

(Enojada) Eso… está por verse.

**CORTE A.**

**4. DE COMIDA RAPIDA. DÍA **

Carolina se encuentra un poco presionada ante las suplicas y ordenes de los clientes; quienes estos últimos están demasiado enfadados. Aunque al final todo se convierte en un caos. En ese momento llega la tía de Mafe quién es Alejandra y al ver todo el desorden en el local, se asusta.

**ALEJANDRA**

(Sorprendida) No me digas que todo esto se debe a Mafe.

**MAFE **

(Saliendo del baño) Perdón tía, lo que pasó fue que… ocurrió un pequeño incidente y por eso está así toda esta gente enojada… y es por mi culpa.

**CAROLINA**

(Preocupada)Pero yo le estoy ayudando y se puede decir que la gente… (Mira a su alrededor) Ya se ha calmado un poco

**ALEJANDRA**

(Un poco molesta)¡Mafe! ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu papá cuando te pregunte cómo te fue con el negocio? ¿Con qué cara le voy a salir yo cuando me haga esa pregunta? Recuerda que tu padre es muy estricto y sólo cuenta conmigo para esto.

**MAFE**

Yo sé que él es muy estricto pero… ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, no le digas nada de esto a mi padre porque o sino… se va a poner como un volcán en erupción.

**ALEJANDRA**

(Preocupada) Entonces… ¿Cómo le voy a explicar el por qué los clientes dejaron poca propina? Mucha de esta gente está enojada y no hay forma de remediarlo.

**CAROLINA**

(Da un pequeño salto de alegría)¡Yo sé cómo podemos remediarlo! Podemos… agregar nuevos platillos en el menú… contratar a un payaso para que entretenga a los niños mientras tanto… contratar guarda-espaldas, chefs, camareros… alguien que esté al pendiente de cerrar el local y de limpiar el piso…

**MAFE**

(Contenta)¡Claro! ¡Está buenísima la idea! (Se voltea hacia su tía)

¿Qué opinas, tía?

**ALEJANDRA**

Okey… me convencieron… ¡Pero! Sólo por esta vez te voy a salvar, Sólo para que tu padre no te castigue más adelante.

**CORTE A.**

**5. DE KATHERINE. DIA**

Patricia sigue barriendo mientras está hablando con su hermana menor quién esta última se encuentra ahora sentada en el sofá con un rostro demasiado pensativo y sólo dispuesta a escuchar a su hermana mayor.

**KATHERINE**

Mira… si Sebas aún no me ha pedido ser su novia es porque es muy tímido.

**PATRICIA**

(Roda los ojos y se ríe silenciosamente) Claro, tímido desde hace cinco meses.

**KATHERINE**

(Molesta) Que chistosa. Yo estoy completamente segura de que Sebas está enamorado de mi.

**PATRICIA**

Soñar no cuesta nada. Mira, yo te voy a dar un consejo como buena hermana mayor que soy y es que… debes dejar que las cosas pasen, no hagas ningún cambio y tampoco vayas a obligar a alguien a que te ame.

**KATHERINE**

Que consejos tan cursis los que das, ¿Por qué no mejor sigues haciendo oficio? En vez de estar amargándome cada sueño lindo que tengo con Sebas.

**PATRICIA**

Porque sé que Sebastián no es de ese tipo de chicos fáciles que se enamoran de cualquier chica en el primer instante que la ve.

Katherine se pone un poco furiosa pero Patricia mejor sigue barriendo y a la vez lavando los trastes. En ese momento le llega un mensaje de texto al celular de Katherine; ésta última lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y lanza un suspiro de aburrimiento cuando ve que se trata un mensaje de Mafe.

**MAFE**

¿Podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa? ¡Por fa! ¡Es urgente! Llámame cuando vayas a venir, ¡Besos! (Pone al final carita sonriente)

**KATHERINE**

(Aburrida) Claro que voy a ir, lo que sea por mi… amiga.

**CORTE A.**

**6. DE SEBASTIAN. MEDIODIA**

Sebastián y su mejor amigo Manuel, se encuentran lanzándose mutuamente una pelota de beisbol; Sebas está sentado en la cama mientras que Manu está sentado en el piso, recostado en la pared, de frente con la cama de Sebastián. Ya casi el almuerzo está listo y ellos siguen platicando.

**MANUEL**

Y… ¿Aún sigues con la idea de no decírselo a tu hermana aún?

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Algo preocupado) Si, lo que pasa es que… ella todavía está muy pequeña y joven como para entender de esas cosas y aún no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Sería demasiado para ella donde supiera que nuestra madre es una adicta a las drogas.

**MANUEL**

Pero… debes decírselo antes de que se entera por boca de otras personas ¿no crees?

**SEBASTIÁN **

No creo que aún sea el momento de decírselo, ella está muy emocionada e ilusionada con entrar a su nueva escuela y no quiero darle un golpe diciéndole de esas cosas.

**MANUEL**

Bueno… te comprendo. Oye, ¿Ya te anotaste en el equipo de natación del colegio este año?

**SEBASTIÁN **

Aún no me he anotado ni me anotaré porque considero que la natación es un poco absurda.

En ese momento, como se encontraba la puerta abierta, entra Luisa dando pequeños saltitos.

**LUISA**

Dice mi mamá que bajen a almorzar

**CORTE A.**

**7. DE LA FAMILIA **

Todos se encuentran almorzando como una verdadera familia. Los hermanos de Fernando se están peleando por la comida mientras que éste último sólo se dispone a comer tranquilamente mientras va hablando.

**FERNANDO**

¿Sabían que si la madre es RH+ y el padre RH- sus hijos saldrán RH+?

**GRACIELA**

(Un poco incómoda) Hijo… mejor come tu ensalada de fruta.

**GABRIEL**

Te dije que la ensalada de fruta era mala para nuestro hijo, es por eso que es así y no es social… deberías enseñarlo a comer más comida chatarra

**GRACIELA**

(Molesta) Nunca dejaría que mi hijo se convirtiera como esos vagos en la calle, que ni siquiera tienen empleo y están forzados a pedir limosna a cualquier desconocido.

**GABRIEL**

Hay que hacerlo entrar en razón, lo estoy diciendo por su bien, tiene que comenzar a independizarse y a conocer otros chicos que quieran ser sus amigos.

**CORTE A.**

**8. DE **

Katherine se encuentra sentada en la cama de Mafe con el celular en la mano, esperando a que su "amiga" hable. Mafe, por su parte, sólo se limita a dar vueltas en su recamara; demasiado pensativa y preocupada.

**MAFE**

(Algo desorientado) Te llamé porque… necesito que me des un consejo.

**KATHERINE**

(Deja de ignorarla y escucha su problema) ¿Cuál consejo quieres de mi parte? Claro, teniendo en cuenta que me encanta dar consejos, sobre todo a mis amigas.

**MAFE**

(Preocupada) Es que… estoy muy preocupada por lo del negocio de comida rápida, tú sabes que tengo que trabajar ahí para poder mejorar nuestra situación económica y pues…

**KATHERINE**

(Impaciente) Sí, yo sé cómo es tu situación y en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero… ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

**MAFE**

Pasó que… se me fue un poco la mano y comencé a hacer un caos completo en el local, ahora todos los clientes están muy enfadados, recibí poca propina y cuando mi padre se entere… va a ser como una bomba nuclear.

**KATHERINE**

Mira, siéndote sincera… yo creo que deberías decírselo a tu padre.

**MAFE**

(Asustada) No sé, estoy demasiado insegura, ¿Qué tal que me castigue por un año entero? Mi tía Alejandra vio el caos que armé en el local y le rogué para que no le dijera nada a mi padre.

**KATHERINE**

Si quieres comenzar a manejar bien un negocio tendrás que recurrir a unos expertos en el arte de la cocina y sobre todo… a alguien que te oriente y te aconseje y nadie mejor para hacerlo que tu propio padre.

**MAFE**

(Nerviosa) Tienes razón, tendré que decírselo… aunque eso cueste dos meses de castigo, tengo que decirle la verdad.

**KATHERINE**

(Le sonríe) ¡Así me gusta! Sinceridad al máximo.

**CORTE A.**

**9. DE CAROLINA. TARDE**

Carolina llega demasiado cansada y agotada a su casa, esperando aunque sea recibir el almuerzo o alguna muestra de afecto por parte de sus padres. Aunque ese momento… era la excepción y fue todo al contrario.

**MARTINA**

(Enojada) ¿Dónde estabas? Hace media hora que te llamamos.

**CAROLINA**

Estaba en el local de comida rápida de mi amiga María Fernanda.

**MARTINA**

¿Y por qué no llegaste temprano a la casa? Si se supone que solamente la ibas a ver y te devolvías.

**CAROLINA**

(Molesta) Yo te avisé que iba a ir a comer una hamburguesa ya que ni siquiera pudiste comprar el pan para el desayuno.

**MARTINA**

(Se cruza de brazos) Eso ya no es problema porque de ahora en adelante tú seguirás yendo a la tienda para comprar la comida del día.

**CAROLINA**

(Sorprendida) ¡¿Eh?! Oye, eso me parece muy injusto.

**LEONEL **

Somos tus padres y nosotros tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a decirte qué hacer, estar pendiente de a dónde vas a ir y sobre todo… de castigarte, así que… a tu cuarto (Le señala con el dedo su habitación)

Carolina se sorprende demasiado por el comportamiento de sus padres pero decide no argumentar nada más a su favor e irse lentamente hasta su recamara para después cerrar la puerta con llave. Sus padres se quedan solos en la sala y se preocupan demasiado.

**MARTINA**

A ver si el castigo le enseñará a no ser tan desobediente.

**CORTE A.**

** .SALA DE LA FAMILIA **

El padre de Mafe se encuentra sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico común y corriente. Mientras va pasando varias páginas, Mafe aprovecha aquello para poder caminar disimuladamente hacia él y poder hablarle porque de verdad se siente muy culpable por lo sucedido aquella mañana y necesita decirle la verdad.

**MAFE**

(Nerviosa) Papá… ¿Tienes un momento?

**ANTONIO**

(Deja de mirar el periódico y mira a su hija) Claro hija, ¿Qué quieres?

**MAFE**

Pues… (Se sienta en el sofá, al lado de él) Tú sabes que el negocio de comida rápida es muy importante para nosotros y sobre todo de mejorar nuestra situación económica y todo eso…

**ANTONIO**

Y yo sé que haces muy bien tu trabajo porque eres mi hija adorada y sé que nunca me fallarías.

**MAFE**

(Le sonríe) Claro que no, papá. Hasta Carolina nos dio a mi tía y a mí, ideas buenísimas para mejorar el negocio.

En ese momento llega Alejandra cantando una canción mentalmente pero se queda sorprendida al ver que padre e hija se encuentran hablando en el sofá muy seriamente. Decide intervenir un momento.

**ALEJANDRA**

Eh… ¿De qué están hablando?

**ANTONIO**

Hablábamos sobre la maravillosa idea de Carolina de querer mejor el negocio de comida rápida.

**ALEJANDRA**

(Aliviada) Si, la verdad es que Carolina nos dio muchas ideas buenas para el negocio y nosotras obviamente aceptamos al instante. Deberías escucharlas, Antonio. Es algo increíble.

**MAFE**

(Emocionada) Si porque vamos a contratar payasos, chefs, camareros, guarda-espaldas y hasta a un sirviente.

**CORTE A.**

**11. DE FERNANDO. TARDE**

Fernando se encuentra haciendo cosas raras en su computador. Está descargando algunas imágenes, visitando unas cuantas páginas sociales y escuchando música clásica. En ese momento llega su hermana menor que es demasiado traviesa.

**FERNANDO**

(Sin despegar la vista en la pantalla) Si viniste a molestarme es mejor que te vayas retirando

**SOFÍA**

Vine porque me prometiste que ibas a hacer mi tarea de algebra.

**FERNANDO**

(Confundido) Yo nunca dije tal cosa.

**SOFÍA**

O bueno… soñaba que me hacías la tarea de álgebra. Pero… ya no seas tan malo conmigo (Ve la pantalla de la PC) Oye, ¿Y esa chica tan linda quién es?

En la pantalla de la PC se puede apreciar a Mafe posando en el balcón con una pose toda tierna sin prejuicios.

**FERNANDO**

(Lanza un suspiro de enamorado) Ella es… Mafe.

**SOFÍA**

Por el suspiro que lanzaste puedo deducir que te mueres por ella.

**CORTE A.**

**12. DE .**

Carolina se encuentra demasiado aburrida en su habitación así que decide poner un rato la laptop para poder tener una video llamada con su mejor amiga Mafe. Por suerte está conectada a Messenger.

**CAROLINA**

(Emocionada y escribiendo) Hola Mafe…

**MAFE DICE:**

(Feliz) ¡Hola Carol! (Manda carita sonriente)

**CAROLINA**

(Por video chat) Amiga, he tenido un día pésimo (Triste)

**MAFE**

(Preocupada) ¿Y eso por qué? Ah, por cierto, ya hablé con mi papá sobre lo del negocio y estuvo de acuerdo con tus ideas.

**CAROLINA**

(Le sonríe) Qué bueno… (Triste) Es que… son mis padres, me castigaron por haber ido a tu negocio, dijeron que me habían llamado como desde hace media hora y yo nada que les contestaba el teléfono.

**MAFE**

Creo que es muy injusto que te hayan castigado sólo por eso, ni que hubieras cometido un crimen.

**CAROLINA**

Por lo menos tu padre no te castigó por lo del caos en el local esta mañana.

**MAFE**

(Algo culpable de sí misma) Hablando de eso… la verdad es que… no le dije de lo del caos.

**CAROLINA**

(Sorprendida) ¡¿Cómo que no le dijiste?! Oye, ¿Acaso estás esperando a que se entere por boca de otras personas? ¿Y qué tal que tu tía se lo diga?

**MAFE**

No. Yo confío plenamente en ella y sé que nunca me traicionaría aunque… también le dije sobre aquello a… a Katherine.

**CORTE A.**

**13. DE FERNANDO. Atardecer.**

Fernando se queda sin palabras, sólo se limita a seguir mirando su hermana como si estuviera loca. Ella sólo arquea una ceja como queriéndole decir "ya, admítelo".

**FERNANDO **

(Nervioso) N-no… yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

**SOFÍA**

Bueno… si tú lo dices, por mi está bien

**FERNANDO**

(Avergonzado) Bueno, ya. Si, lo admito. Me gusta Mafe y por eso tengo muchas fotografías de ella en mi computadora.

**SOFÍA**

(Sorprendida) ¿Entonces por qué no te le declaras de una vez por todas? Mira, puede ser muy probable que ella no te corresponda pero aún así debes ser valiente y decirle tus sentimientos.

**FERNANDO **

Lo sé. La he estado vigilando y persiguiendo como todo un espia desde el año pasado pero…

**SOFÍA**

(Se encarama en la cama de Fernando) ¡Entonces corre y díselo! No tienes por qué ser tan gallina, Fernando.

**CORTE A.**

**14. EXT. Calle. Atardecer. **

Katherine se ecuentra caminando en el andén ya después de haber tenido que soportar toda una tarde en la casa de Mafe. De repente se encuentra con Sebastián quien estaba caminando en dirección opuesto, se alegra al verlo.

**KATHERINE**

(Contenta) ¡Sebas! Qué bueno que te encuentro.

**SEBASTIÁN **

(Emocionado) Yo igual estaba buscándote, me alegra mucho verte por aquí de casualidad. Iba directo a tu casa.

**KATHERINE**

Bueno… la verdad es que… yo también iba a ir a la tuya para poder decirte que como mañana vamos a ir a estudiar entonces… a ver si te gustaría ser mi compañero en la clase de química.

Sebastián, demasiado emocionado y feliz, está a punto de darle la respuesta pero justamente en ese momento interviene Manuel que venía corriendo desde la dirección de su mejor amigo Sebastián.

**MANUEL**

(Agotado)¡Sebastián!

(Mira a Katherine con desinterés) Ah… Katty. Bueno, supongo que ya no hará falta ir a su casa porque nos encontramos todos aquí de pura casualidad.

**SEBASTIÁN **

Si y estaba a punto de darle una respuesta demasiado importante y ya sabes que eso es un sí.

**MANUEL**

(Curioso) ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora? Que creo que me perdí

**KATHERINE**

(Emocionada) ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que seas mi compañero de la clase de química porque pues… sabes que yo no soy muy buena para esa materia y te necesitaba a ti para que me enseñes sobre esas cosas.

**15. DE MAFE. NOCHE**

Mafe está sentada en su cama jugando con una muñeca de trapo nerviosamente mientras que su tía Alejandra la sigue mirando con mucho sigilo y tratando de charlar un poco. Mafe se siente un poco incómoda ante esa mirada.

**MAFE**

(Incómoda) ¡Bueno, tía! Ya deja de mirarme de esa forma que me haces sentir súper mal.

**ALEJANDRA**

(Decepcionada) Es que no puedo creer que no fueras capaz de decirle a tu padre de lo que ocurrió en el negocio esta mañana.

**MAFE**

(Preocupada) Ya lo sé y ya Katty me dijo que le dijera a mi papá pero… simplemente no puedo, tía.

**ALEJANDRA**

(Sorprendida y se cruza de brazos)¿Y por qué no puedes? Debes ser sincera con él.

Mafe está a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento llega su padre un poco afanado pero a la vez con una sonrisa resplandeciente esbozada en su rostro.

**ANTONIO**

(Orgulloso de su hija) Alejandra, esta noche cene sin nosotros porque voy a llevar a mi hija a comer algo sumamente delicioso.

**CORTE A.**

**16. DE SEBASTIÁN. NOCHE**

Sebastián está saltando en su propia cama demasiado emocionado y feliz porque Katherine quiso ser su pareja en la clase de química. En ese momento entra su madre con el uniforme de su hijo en la mano y al verlo saltando, se pone un poco preocupada.

**ELENA**

(Preocupada y nerviosa) ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? Que estás saltando demasiado contento en la cama.

**SEBASTIÁN **

(Deja de saltar, contento) Es que Katherine me preguntó hace media hora si quería ser su compañero en la clase de química y yo le dije que sí.

**ELENA**

Hijo… deja de hacerte ilusiones con esa chica que es muy probable que más adelante te lastime.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Eso no es cierto porque hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde hace 5 meses.

**ELENA**

(Va guardando su uniforme en el closet) ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal que se hubieran hablado desde hace seis semanas? ¿Obtendría tu confianza fácilmente?

** SEBASTIÁN**

(Confundido) Mamá… no sé por qué me haces esas preguntas. Yo confío plenamente en Katherine y sé que ella nunca me defraudaría.

**ELENA**

Bueno, si es lo que dices… está bien, pero después no salgas quejándote.

**SEBASTIÁN**

¡Claro que no!

Elena seguidamente se retira del cuarto de su hijo, éste último sólo le cierra la puerta para después dar un pequeño salto en la cama y acostarse finalmente para luego apagar su lámpara de la mesa de noche y dormirse.

**CORTE A.**

**17. "LA SUPERIOR".DIA**

Ya todos se encuentran en el colegio demasiado emocionados porque por fin entraron de nuevo a estudiar; algo muy extraño. Se puede apreciar a la hermana menor de Sebastián recorriendo los pasillos del colegio, agarrada de la mano de su hermano mayor.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Recuerda que está totalmente prohibido correr en los pasillos.

**LUISA**

(Emocionada) ¡Es que ya me siento como en libertad! Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a unas cuantas niñas y de pronto a un chico guapo.

**SEBASTIÁN **

Vamos a esperar primero a Katherine porque me prometió que vendría.

**LUISA**

(Aburrida) Todo es Katherine, ya déjala respirar aunque sea, parecen novios ustedes dos.

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Avergonzado) Cuidado con decir eso en frente de ella.

**LUISA**

(Roda los ojos) Ya debería estar yo conociendo gente nueva en vez de estar agarradita de la mano de mi hermano mayor de 17 años.

**CORTE A.**

**18. DEL COLEGIO. DIA.**

Manuel está sentado en una mesa a un lado hablando con Amber, una amiga de Katherine. Están riéndose y al parecer, Manuel quiere coquetearle.

**AMBER**

(Curiosa) Dicen que ejercitas 5 veces al día.

**MANUEL**

(Presumido) Así es… ¿Por qué crees que tengo estos músculos?

(Se dobla la camiseta y le muestra sus bíceps formados) Porque me encanta ir al gimnasio

**AMBER**

Ah, claro… oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa esta tarde?

**MANUEL**

(Desilusionado) Perdón, lo lamento pero… estaré en la sala de videojuegos toda la tarde y le prometí a un amigo mío del extranjero que iba a competir con él.

**AMBER**

(Confundida) Oye, no sabía que se podía competir con alguien que estando tan lejos lo pudieras sentir tan cerca, ¿Acaso eso es posible?

**MANUEL**

(Incómodo) Si… si es posible, ahora… si me permites, tengo que llamarlo para cuadrar con él algunas cosas.

Manuel, con celular en mano, enseguida se para de la silla y se retira de aquel momento incomodo corriendo.

**AMBER**

¡Oye! Ni siquiera me diste tu número telefónico…

**CORTE A.**

**19. DE **

Carolina y Mafe se encuentran hablando cómodamente en el salón de clases; aunque un poco enojadas. Carolina está demasiado triste por lo del castigo mientras que Mafe no sabe cómo decirle toda la verdad a su padre.

**CAROLINA**

(Triste) Me dijeron que estaría castigada por dos semanas enteras.

**MAFE**

(Sorprendida) Oye, perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero creo que tu mamá se ha vuelto loca.

**CAROLINA**

Lo sé y sólo hizo todo ese escándalo por haberte visitado al negocio. La verdad es que ya no la entiendo.

**MAFE**

Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella. Preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa.

**CAROLINA**

Pasa de todo, eso si… ella siempre se pone de mal humor por absolutamente todo, siempre discute con mi papá y yo soy la que tiene que pagar los platos rotos al final.

**MAFE**

(Culpable) Te comprendo porque… no sé cómo decírselo a mi papá, ¿Cómo le diré lo del negocio? Ni me lo quiero imaginar.

**CAROLINA**

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste ayer?

**MAFE**

Porque… me dio como cosa al verlo tan ilusionado con el negocio que… no quise arruinar su felicidad en ese momento.

**CORTE A.**

**20. DEL COLEGIO. DIA.**

Katherine se encuentra hablando en una mesa aparte con Tatiana, quien es otra integrante de un grupo demasiado popular en el colegio. Ambas se encuentran muy ilusionadas y hablando sobre chicos.

**TATIANA**

(Ilusionada) ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de este colegio? Que hay muchos chicos guapos este año.

**KATHERINE**

(Feliz) Si pero… ninguno se compara con Sebas.

**TATIANA**

(Aburrida y desinteresada) ¿Otra vez estás ilusionada con Sebastián? Ni creas que él te va a pedir que sea su novia, ni mucho menos este año.

**KATHERINE**

Tranquila que aún quedan muchos meses para conquistarlo, de eso no te preocupes.

**TATIANA**

(Curiosa) Por cierto, ¿Por qué ayer estabas gritando de la felicidad casi a la noche?

**KATHERINE**

(Contenta) Porque le pregunté a Sebas si quería ser mi pareja en la clase de química y él obviamente me dijo que si.

**TATIANA**

Oh… pero… ¿Acaso no dijiste que tenían que encontrarse ahora mismo antes de que suene la campana?

**KATHERINE**

(Asustada y sorprendida) ¡Es cierto! Dios, ¿Cómo no me acordé? Tengo que irme.

Seguidamente Katherine se va demasiado apurada con bolso y todo, dejando a la pobre de Tatiana un poco confundida.

**CORTE A.**

**21. ÓN DE CLASES. DIA.**

La escena comienza con Mafe y Carolina hablando común y corriente cuando de repente entra Katherine al salón y se emociona al ver a Mafe.

**KATHERINE**

(Emocionada)¡Mafe! Menos mal que te encuentro, justamente eres tú la persona indicada.

**MAFE**

(Confundida)¿La persona indicada para qué?

**KATHERINE**

Para que me acompañes a encontrarme con un amigo, por favor, es súper urgente.

**MAFE**

(Desinteresada) Lo siento pero… no puedo, le prometí a Carolina que iríamos por unos libros que se encuentran en su casillero para la clase de química.

**KATHERINE**

¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, va a ser un encuentro rapidito y ya, es que… necesito que vengas conmigo porque mi amigo tiene una hermana menor y a ti como te gustan tanto los niños entonces no sería mucha molestia que cuidaras de ella.

**MAFE**

Okey, está bien, te voy a acompañar pero sólo con la condición de que va a ser rápido.

Katherine, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le asiente ligeramente con la cabeza para después sujetar con fuerza la muñeca de Mafe y llevársela del salón rápidamente. Carolina se queda sola y un poco aturdida.

**CORTE A.**

**22. .DIA.**

Muchos de los alumnos tanto nuevos como viejos están saludándose y abrazándose a la vez. Mientras tanto, en una mesa aparte, se encuentran Amber y Tatiana hablando sobre el comportamiento de Katherine y de sus situaciones actuales.

**TATIANA**

(Sorprendida) ¿En serio te dijo eso el muy desgraciado?

**AMBER**

(Confundida)¡Si! Me dijo que no podía ir a mi casa esta tarde porque estaría en la sala de videojuegos compitiendo con su amigo extranjero.

**TATIANA**

¿Y tú le crees todo eso?

**AMBER**

No, obviamente.

**TATIANA**

Aquí todos sabemos que Manuel es un mentiroso de primera.

**AMBER**

(Molesta) Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

**CORTE A.**

**23. DEL COLEGIO. DIA.**

La escena comienza con Sebastián y Luisa esperando ansiosamente a que llegue Katherine. Ese momento por fin llega… aunque no como se lo esperaban. Llega Katty junto con Mafe; ésta última se queda boquiabierta al ver el rostro de Sebastián.

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Viendo a Katty) Viniste…

**KATHERINE**

(Contenta) Claro, no podía defraudarte, Sebas.

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Ve a Mafe) Eh… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una amiga tuya? ¡Claro! Yo te conozco, tú eres…

**MAFE**

(Tratando de lucir natural) Mafe. Mi nombre es María Fernanda pero todos me dicen Mafe (Suelta una pequeña risita)

**KATHERINE**

Bueno… ya que estamos todos aquí y nos conocimos bien, eh… Mafe, ella es Luisa (Le señala la niña pequeña)

Y es la hermanita menor de Sebastián.

**MAFE**

(Contenta) Oh… mucho gusto Luisa, creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos demasiado bien.

**LUISA**

(Desconfiada y examinándola detenidamente de arriba abajo) Eso lo veremos al pasar el tiempo, ¿no crees?

**KATHERINE**

Hay, Luisa como siempre tan simpática e inteligente, parece una pequeña y linda pulguita.

**LUISA**

(Enojada) ¡Que no me digas pulguita! ¡Detesto ese sobrenombre!

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Incómodo) Bueno, muchas gracias Katty por haber venido, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi, claro, tanto para mí como para ti.

**KATHERINE**

(Ilusionada) Todo lo que sea por un amigo.

**MAFE**

(Aturdida) C-claro… (Le sonríe a Katty y después a Sebas)

**CORTE A.**

**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**7. DE **

**CAROLINA**

(Sorprendida)

¿C-cómo? Mafe… ¿A ti te gusta Sebastián?

**14. DE KATHERINE. TARDE**

**KATHERINE**

(Demasiado convencida)

Sé paciente, hermanita. Ya verás que tarde o temprano… Sebastián… caerá rendido a mis pies.

**PATRICIA**

(Burlándose)

Eso está por verse.

**21. DE SEBASTIÁ .**

**SEBASTIÁN**

(Preocupado)

A mi lo que me preocupa es que… le pase algún accidente a mi mamá por beber tanto alcohol.

**MANUEL**

Entonces debes ser más exigente con ella, tomar medidas drásticas.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Tienes razón. Eso o muere.


End file.
